Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{2n - 9}{4n + 1} = 3$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4n + 1$ $ -(2n - 9) = 3(4n + 1) $ $-2n + 9 = 12n + 3$ $9 = 14n + 3$ $6 = 14n$ $14n = 6$ $n = \dfrac{6}{14}$ Simplify. $n = \dfrac{3}{7}$